Dating is a form of courtship that may include any social activity undertaken by, typically, two persons with the aim of each assessing each other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse. Dating generally refers to the act of meeting and engaging in some mutually agreed upon social activity. Traditional dating activities may include entertainment or a meal.
Internet dating has become popular in recent times, with many online matchmaking sites, such as eHarmony® or Match.com®, providing services to match two persons based on an assessment of their suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse.